User talk:Ducksoup
HAKAI SRA.jpg deletion Curious as to why this image was deleted? [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''18:47, Friday, 17 October 2014 :Hi Walsh, Thanks for writing. It violated our TOS; explicit animal nudity isn't Wikia material. :Ducksoup (talk • ) 19:00, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Ducksoup -- Thanks for the quick response. I searched, but was unable to find the wiki TOS. Can you link me to that, or provide from it the definition of "explicit animal nudity'? Thanks, [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''18:47, Friday, 17 October 2014 Hey Walsh. It's very much a "we know it when we see it" situation. Most animals are nude, of course, but calling strong attention to one or another of their sex characteristics is too inappropriate for Wikia. Hope this helps. Ducksoup (talk • ) 23:59, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :I see, and I appreciate your forthrightness. That said, I disagree -- is there a higher authority this can be appealed to? [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''23:09, Saturday, 18 October 2014 Hi there. I'm not sure I understand what you're disagreeing with? I'm just trying to explain our policy. I'm happy to clarify anything I was unclear about! Ducksoup (talk • ) 17:05, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, sorry! I disagree with your interpretation of the terms of service. You "knew it when you saw it" -- I'm just wondering if there is a higher authority to which I can appeal your decision. Thanks, [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''22:22, Sunday, 26 October 2014 Hey. No, there's not. I promise I'm well-versed in Wikia's rules, though, so you can take my word for it :) Ducksoup (talk • ) 19:19, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I have no doubt you are well versed in rules and policies, I guess I'm not sure which one you're applying. I found the Terms of Use and The Community Guidelines, and I cannot find where I violated them. From the Community Guidelines: ::Don't post porn, shock images, or explicit descriptions of sex ::On most wikias, this includes nudity (including bare breasts and butts). Artistic nudity may be allowed - for example a classical painting, or a small amount of nudity from a game screenshot. Medical or educational wikias may also have some nudity. But that nudity should not be the focus of the wikia, nor should it be excessively explicit. If you aren't sure if an image is acceptable or not, there are two questions: Is the nudity in an appropriate context? For example, an image of breasts on the Breast Cancer Wiki would be in an appropriate context, the same image on a wikia about iCarly would not. And, is the image intended to be sexual, or to arouse? Or to put it in simpler terms, is it just fap fodder? ::There was no human nudity. The image was art {satire/propaganda) in a manner of speaking. It was not excessively explicit -- there was no baboon penis, baboon vagina or baboon breasts. There was a red baboon butt -- however, that is what baboons look like. No "sex parts" are visible, no coitus is being performed -- in short, there is nothing sexual about the picture, nor was it modified in any way to be prurient or sexual. ::As far as the the two questions that provide the litmus test for acceptability: ::Is the nudity in an appropriate context? YES, it was a propaganda piece that directly related to the page it was presented on. ::Is the image intended to be sexual, or to arouse? Or to put it in simpler terms, is it just fap fodder? NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST. ::I would think the answers to these questions are relaxed even further in the case of animals, which as noted above are already naked. ::If there is another standard not delineated in the Terms of Service or Community Guidelines that you are applying, I'd be interested in hearing it. Or perhaps a point of view in which the two litmus test questions of "context" and "fap material" somehow are apropos as a "NO" and "YES" answer respectively, I'd be interested to hear it. ::Also, I am almost certain that while clicking around the Terms of Use I stumbled onto some sort of adjudication or arbitration board, but I cannot locate it now. Did I imagine this, or is there no body or person who ranks higher than Staff? ::Thanks, [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''23:05, Tuesday, 28 October 2014 :::Bump. [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''16:57, Monday, 24 November 2014 Hello Walsh! No, there's no arbitration or board of review for these types of decisions, because each decision is up to staff's judgment of the rules. In my judgment, calling that much attention to an animal's butt is not wikia-appropriate. It's clearly intended to be prurient, in my view. Sorry I don't have an answer more to your liking, though. Ducksoup (talk • ) 23:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC)